Charlies Angels
by OhHaleYes
Summary: The FBI are suddenly occupied with dangerous missions. Charlie is asked to find some speacial agents up for the job, and he decides that Bella, Alice and Rosalie, as vampires, would be perfect...
1. The Offer

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of the content in Charlies Angels either.**

**I was watching Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle, when this idea popped into my head. I suppose its only slightly semi-serious. I hope you enjoy it anyhow :)**

* * *

"Charlie? Whats up" Bella said. Her father hardly ever called her, he just dropped in as he pleased. At that moment in time, Bella was stood in the kitchen of her cottage, wiping down the surfaces, the phone tucked in between her ear and shoulder.

"Hey Bells. I was wondering..." Charlie paused.

"Mm?" Bella dropped her dish cloth and held the phone in her hand, "Spit it out Dad" She laughed.

"I need you, Alice and Rosalie to come down to the station" Charlie explained gingerly.

"What? Now? Why?" Bella blurted. They hadn't done anything wrong, as far as she was aware. She'd understand if Charlie was asking just her to go; maybe he wanted her to visit him for a while. But her "sister's" too?

"I can't tell you right now, but its quite urgent. I'll explain everything when you get here" Charlie replied.

"Fine. We'll be there as soon as we can" Bella said. She hung up and put the phone down onto the side.

"Anything wrong?" Edward's voice drifted from the door. He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bella.

"Its Charlie. He wants me, Alice and Rosalie to come down to the station. He didn't say why, but it sounds urgent" She said. Edward frowned, Bella looked at him, "You haven't picked anything up in his thoughts recently, have you?" She queried.

"Nothing like this" Edward shook his head.

"Maybe Alice saw something coming" Bella suggested hopefully.

"I'll look after Nessie, you had better go" Edward said, kissing Bella's brunette hair.

Bella nodded and swiftly left the cottage. To cross the river that separated her house from the Cullen's, Bella had to jump over it. This was routine now, and Bella barely needed to think about her actions as she did it. She let herself in through the back door, knowing that Esme wouldn't mind. The clock was ticking, but apart from that everything was silent. Bella frowned and ventured further into the house.

"Hello?" She called. They'd all hear her, if they were in.

"Bella" A warm voice floated from the top of the stairs. Esme appeared, descending quickly to greet her.

"Are Alice and Rosalie in?" Bella asked.

"Their upstairs" Esme replied, she looked at Bella's face, "Whats wrong?".

"Its nothing, I just need them to come somewhere with me" Bella said. She sat herself down on one of the sofas.

A moment later, and Alice and Rosalie had arrived. They both came down the stairs so gracefully - Alice espeacially - that Bella felt a pang of small jealousy. She was as graceful as a vampire could be, but her balance problems from her human days still stayed with her. She found herself stumbling slightly sometimes. Alice brightened up the room with her sparkling smile.

"Hey Bella" She said, sitting down on the rug, cross legged.

"Charlie needs us three. He didn't say why" Bella explained straight away.

Alice nodded, "I saw that he'd need us sometimes this week. But his reasons kept changing, I can't be sure" She replied.

"You had better go" Esme said.

All three of them left the house and climbed into Rosalie's glossy red convertible. They drove fast to the station. Charlie was the only one inside, and he welcomed them immediately to his office. It was quite small inside, dim with only one hanging light bulb and a tiny window. The desk was cluttered with files and empty coffee cups. Charlie said down in an over stuffed itchy looking swivel chair, and the girls saw down on hard plastic chairs in front of him.

"I've had an idea, and I was hoping you could help me" Charlie started, "Sometimes we have to deal with serious, dangerous excitements" He said.

"Dad, this is Forks. When have you ever even shot a bullet on the job?" Bella reminded him.

"I'm not just talking about this station, Bells. I'm talking about the whole FBI" Charlie began to explain, "What we need is undercover agents with amazing skills. People who can un-ravel mysteries and codes, and kick some serious butt" Charlie grinned.

"You mean _us_?" Bella gasped.

"Why not? You're vampires, its not as if it'll ever be dangerous for you" Charlie reminded her.

"It'll be too easy; one flick, and the bad guys are dead" Rosalie said, smiling quite sinisterly.

"You can't allow them to die, at least not all the time" Charlie told her, "This means you're going to have to fight like humans, making sure you don't do too much harm. You might have to let the bad guys win sometimes, just so that nobody gets suspicious".

"You mean we're playing this like humans?" Alice asked.

"Precisely" Charlie looked at each of them for their next reaction.

"Of course we'll help you, Dad. Right?" Bella said, looking at her sisters.

"It'll be fun!" Alice exclaimed brightly. Rosalie just nodded, but she didn't look put out.

"I'd feel better if you had somebody else on your side though" Charlie continued, "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather he was male too".

"Emmett" Rosalie offered instantly.

"What about Jacob? He'd love to get in on the action. The pack would probably help a little too" Bella suggested instead.

"I am not working with a bunch of mutts!" Rosalie snapped.

"Hm... actually, Jake isn't a bad idea" Charlie mused, flipping through some of the papers on his desk.

Rosalie scowled and folded her arms, whilst Bella looked radiant. Charlie eventually managed to find his phone book, and he briskly dialled Billy Black's home number. They spent quite a lot of time on the phone, and when he put it done, Charlie looked just as jubilant as his daughter.

"Billy said he doesn't mind, and Jacob agrees to help" He announced.

"Who can we tell?" Bella asked, her voice low and serious now. She had grasped that this was a very secretive job from the way Charlie had told them.

"Well, the guys have a right to know I guess. And Esme and Carlisle, they never keep anything from you, after all" Charlie said.

"Great" Bella beamed, "Just call us whenever you need us" She stood up, and the other two followed suit.

They said their goodbyes and left the office. When they got back to the car, Rosalie let the roof drop back with a whir. She smiled subtly, Bella and Alice grinning back.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	2. Telling

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of the content in Charlies Angels either.**

**Quite a short chapter, but I'm really pleased with it :)**

* * *

"So, what did Charlie want?" Edward asked.

He was sat on the sofa, Bella tucked under his arm. They had stayed at the Cullen house all day, so that Edward could use the computer for some research. Bella cleared her throat, she hadn't really thought about how to explain her new occupation to Edward. She knew how he could be, and she was sure that he would not approve of this.

"Well, he has a little job for me, Alice, and Rosalie" She started slowly.

"Wait a minute" Edward said, catching her tone. He looked down at Bella, "I'm not going to like this, am I?" He asked.

"Well, no, you're not. But there's no reason for you to feel that way" She replied.

Edward sighed, "Go on. I promise not to over react" He said.

"Don't worry about breaking that; I'm sure you will" Bella pulled away and sat facing Edward instead, "The FBI needs special agents to concur their more dangerous cases. And Charlie figured, since we're near indestructible, that us three would be perfect for the job" Bella decided to keep it short and quick.

No need to give him too much information and make him really explode. Edward was quiet for a minute. And then his lips formed into Bella's favourite crooked smile. She breathed out in relief.

"Charlies Angels" Edward chuckled, tucking a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear.

"You mean you're not mad? You're not going to try and talk me out of it?" Bella gasped.

"No" Edward sighed, "I know how stubborn you are Bella, and you'd just go and do this anyway. Besides, its not as if you'll actually be harmed in anyway" He explained.

"Wow" Bella said quietly. She sat and thought for a minute, "So I can do this?" She said, just to make certain of what Edward was saying.

"Yes. You can" Edward told her simply. She caressed his glorious face in her hands, and kissed his icy lips.

"I'll be safe, I promise you. And I'll be back every night to tell you all about my new kick ass job" She grinned.

"No pun intended?" Edward smiled.

"Ah, so you've told him then?" Alice said, appearing out of no where. Bella noticed that her face looked a little disappointed.

"Yep" Bella turned to face her, "What did Jasper say?" She asked gently.

"He said no. Which, of course, I knew he would" Alice sighed.

"I can talk to him, if you like" Edward offered. Alice was his favourite sister. Possibly his favourite in the coven - apart from Bella and Renesmee, of course.

"I don't want you two bickering" Alice said.

"We won't, I promise" Edward stood up and was out of the room in a flash.

Rosalie arrived a few minutes later, to tell them that Emmett had said yes. He had found the subject quite amusing the whole way through. "And he said he likes the idea of me being in some sort of sexy cat suit" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Edward returned, looking quite pleased with himself, "I talked him round, Alice. We both agreed that if you come home in perfect condition on your first job, you can carry on with it" He announced. Alice beamed, and clapped her hands.

"Good. Because I won't have a hair out of place" She said. Bella, knowing Alice only too well, knew that the vampire meant it in the most literal way possible.

"Oh, and I saw Carlisle and Esme. Charlie's told them. Esme is ecstatic about it, actually" Edward added.

"She _is_? Why?" Bella queried. She knew that the loving couple would fully support the girls anyway, but she hadn't expected the word 'estatic' to be thrown into the bunch.

"Apparently you'll be needing a head quarters, and she just can't wait to start decorating" Edward chuckled again.

"And I can't wait to start shopping for us" Alice said, she looked at Rosalie, "The cat suit idea was very good, you know. Very flexible..." She looked off into space, obviously dreaming of her shopping spree. Bella suddenly remembered one detail she hadn't told Edward yet.

"Oh, Edward, there's something else" She said cautiously. Edward looked at her with his liquid topaz eyes, and Bella explained, "Jacob is going to be helping us" She said.

Edward sighed, "Ah well, I suppose everything has its down side" He said.

Bella scowled, "Jake will be brilliant" She snapped.

"I'm guessing you suggested him?" Edward asked. Bella nodded, and he raised an eyebrow, "And why not me?" He said softly. He wasn't mad, but Bella felt guilty anyway.

"I knew Jake would love this sort of thing. He doesn't really get up to much these days" She replied.

"Except for running around the woods as a wolf and looking after our daughter" Edward smirked.

Bella smiled. It was alright, she had his full consent.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	3. Preperation

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of the content in Charlies Angels either.**

**

* * *

**

"You are _not_ going out like that" Edward said. He was leaning inside the door frame, arms folded, lips pressed together in a firm line.

"Its part of the job, so its none negotiable" Bella replied.

Edward tried hard not to smile, "Who ordered you into that?" He asked, his golden eyes flickering up and down as he eyed Bella up.

"Alice" Bella looked at him, a slight smile on her face, "And do you really want to argue with her?".

Edward grinned, "You have a point. Besides, you do look very... sexy" He said, his voice so velvet smooth and seductive that Bella shuddered.

She wore a pair of deep black leggings, that clung to her legs. Her shoulders were clad in a leather jacket, which hung loosely off her slight frame. Alice, of course, had given the outfit a touch of her own sparkle; to finish it off Bella wore a pair of black silk pumps, encrusted with tiny sparkling diamantes. Her hair was pulled back into a plait, which fell straight down her back like a thin gleaming waterfall. It was amazing what effect the outfit had on her. She felt as though she could do anything; slink her way between any gap and jump as high as she could, clinging to the rafters on the ceiling like a cat. She managed to keep herself under control though, and smoothed down her jacket.

"What exactly are you doing tonight?" Edward queried.

"I'll give you the full story when I get back" Bella promised, "I just hope everything goes smoothly" She added as an after thought.

"Of course it will. I'll give up every penny I have if anyone manages to defeat you three" Edward smiled, sauntering forwards.

"Don't bet so soon" Bella muttered. She took both of Edward's hands and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. Then she turned at looked at the clock, "Here goes nothing" She said, "Don't be worrying about me, now" She warned.

"I might go over to see Emmett and Jasper. There's some movie marathon on tonight that their quite keen on watching" Edward told her.

"I'm sure Nessie will love to see Esme" Bella agreed with a smile.

They said goodbye, and then she was gone. She felt immensely nervous as she arrived at the Cullen house. Rosalie and Alice were upstairs in the bathroom, just putting the finishing touches to their own outfits. Alice wore leggings like Bella, and a tight fitting black halter neck top. Rosalie wore a clingy black wool jumper, that defined her perfect body even more so. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"We don't look half bad" She remarked as the three of them looked at themselves in the long mirror.

"No, we look brilliant" Alice scowled.

Swiftly, they left the house and travelled to the station on foot. Charlie was waiting for them at the door, gazing out at the moon, which was particularly large. It glowed over them. "You remember everything we spoke about this morning?" Charlie asked quietly. He was looking around, as though afraid they were being watched. Bella laughed.

"Dad, there's no need to camp this up like its some sort of spy movie" She rolled her eyes. Charlie smiled sheepishly.

"Alright then, if you're sure... Good luck. Come back here to tell me how it goes" He gave them a curt nod and went back inside.

Alice looked at the digital watched fixed onto her wrist, "Its nine thirty. I reckon we can get there by quarter to ten. Ten on the dot at the latest" She announced.

And one by one, they disappeared in a flash into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Review! :)**


	4. First Time

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of the content in Charlies Angels either.**

* * *

The prison towered above them, gray and cold looking. Barbed wire entwined itself over the brick wall, glinting in the moon light. Their shadows flitted against the wall as Bella, Alice and Rosalie ran quickly to a patch of cool shadow. The wall was high, and they circled it for a moment, running their hands over the brick as though some sort of secret would be revealed that way.

"If we stand on top of each other, we can launch ourselves over" Alice announced quietly a moment later.

"The smallest should go first, and the tallest last" Bella suggested.

Rosalie cupped her hands, and Bella stood back before jogging forwards and jumping onto them. Rosalie gave not a wince of pain, she gave no recognition that she was holding one hundred and fifteen pounds with two of her bare hands at all. Bella nodded at Alice, who looked apprehensive before jumping up onto her hands. Alice wobbled slightly, but didn't dwell for long before springing like an arrow and clinging onto the wall. She pulled herself up, crouching like a cat, and then jumped down, landing on her feet. Exactly forty three seconds later, Bella and Rosalie had joined her.

"How are we going to get in?" Bella hissed, looking at the thick bars on the windows and the heavy padlocks chained to every door.

"I did some research on this place, and there should be three guards patrolling this very courtyard all night. They all have a full set of keys. It shouldn't be too hard to creep up behind one of them and take the keys" Alice explained, "Lets split up, and meet back here when you have a pair of keys".

Bella felt nervous as she wandered around in the gloom, even though she knew there was no need to feel that way. Suddenly, she heard cheerful whistling and a jangling sound. A basket ball net hung above her, and she kicked herself off the ground, clutching the net and praying that it didn't fall. She hung there, and a few seconds later a thick set middle aged man appeared, walking directly bellow her. Bella hopped down, and before the guard had time to turn around, she had hit him around the head. The guard fell to the ground, the keys falling out of his pocket and scattering across the crowd.

"Sorry" Bella muttered, stooping down and taking the keys.

She arrived back to the others, who both had a pair of keys. Alice nodded, "Good. Now we just have to work out what key fits in which lock - and which door leads where" She said.

"Should be easy enough" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Rose" Alice snapped.

They seperated again, thrusting the keys into every door lock they could find. When one clicked and the door swung open, Rosalie smiled triumphantly. "Over here" She half whispered, knowing that her sisters would hear her.

They walked through together, and found themselves in a staff room. A water tank gurgled in the corner, and a clock ticked on the wall. The door was open, leading out into what looked like a large dining room. Stairs were everywhere, leading to long corridors with hundreds of doors.

"Those must be the cells" Bella said quietly, looking up at them.

"Cell number 490 we need" Alice reminded them. They were about to walk away, when she turned around, "Actually, Rose, I have an idea" She said.

"Hm?" Rosalie queried.

"There are no guards at the moment, but if any appear then we need somebody to distract them" Alice explained.

"What are you getting at?" Rosalie asked, narrowing her golden eyes.

"One look at you and they'll forget their names, never mind their jobs" Alice smiled slyly.

"Ugh, is that all I'm good for? My _looks_?" She said. But Bella knew that inside Rosalie was probably smug. She stomped off, leaving Alice and Bella to search the rooms.

They were careful to creep quietly around the prison, so they didn't alert the guards or wake the prisoners. The corridors were filled with the sounds of loud snoring and grunts. Bella walked slowly, looking at the faded white numbers printed onto the green doors. _488... 489... 490! _

As quietly as she could, she ripped the door from the hinges. She placed the door down onto the floor, and walked into the room. There, huddled on the bed, was a face she hadn't expected to see for a while. "J Jenks?" Bella shrieked, forgetting to lower her voice.

"B-bella?" A voice replied.

There was a light switch on the wall, and Bella flicked it to light up the room. Jason Jenks looked sallower than the last time Bella had saw him. His hair was faded, his skin waxy. He looked at Bella with frightened eyes.

"I know from a good source that you're innocent, Mr Jenks. I've come to get you out of here" Bella explained.

"R-really? Oh, Mrs Cullen, you're too kind... I will assist the Cullen family most graciously for the rest of my days!" Jason cried, stumbling down onto the floor.

"We have to be quiet, come on" Bella said, leading him out into the corridor.

"Such decency I never knew..." Jason kept rambling on like this the whole way down the stairs. Bella whipped around.

"Mr Jenks, please, be quiet. Don't make me hurt you" She warned.

He nodded. Bella heard footsteps, and was instantly on her guard. But it was only Alice, skipping around the corner. She grinned, "You got him? Brilliant. Lets go" She said.

"Um, Alice, do you know who this is?" Bella asked.

"Not a clue" Alice replied cheerfully.

"This is J Jenks" Bella explained, knowing that Alice would recognise the name immediately.

"_You're _Mr Jasper's wife?" Jason gasped.

"_You're_ J?" Alice gasped back. She shook her spiky hair, "There's no time for this just now. Lets find Rose and get out of here" Alice ordered.

"Ms Rosalie is here too?" Jason said.

"Yep. How do you know her?" Bella replied.

"Mr Jasper spoke highly of the whole Cullen family. Mr Carlisle, Miss Esme, Mr Ed-" Jason was cut off as Alice slapped a hand across his chest to stop him from walking. They all paused, listening.

They could hear two people speaking a while away. One of the voices was soft, sensual even. It had to be Rosalie. Bella crept forwards, and found a fat guard with greying hair blocking her way. In front of him, tossing her golden hair about, was Rosalie. She gave a slight start when she saw Bella, but then resumed her flirting. Bella delivered a quick kick to the guards shoulder, and he collapsed instantly.

"Nice work" Rosalie said, impressed.

"Ms Rosalie, you are more beautiful than Mr Jasper described" Jason Jenks said, his eyes popping out of their sockets.

Rosalie grinned at himl, flashing her perfect white teeth. The four of them ran along the room, towards the open door. The night air was cool against their skin, a breeze beginning to form. And then, as they were walking across the court yard, lights flashed, illuminating them in bright beams.

"Stop! Put your hands up!" A voice boomed from speakers.

"Run!" Alice yelled, and they scattered towards the wall.

About twenty guards burst into the yard, running straight towards them. Jason backed against the wall, closing his eyes, shaking and moaning. Alice, Bella and Rosalie stood their ground, surveying the guards with narrowed eyes.

"You're in big trouble, ladies" One of them chuckled.

"Oh are we now?" Rosalie said softly.

In a flurry, the three of them ran forwards and began attacking the guards. Bangs and screams filled the air, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and the scuffling of heavy boots. They remembered Charlie's words, only delivering light punches and kicks, pretending to wince in pain and fall back every now and then. If it weren't for this charade, they could have taken all of the guards out in seconds. Ten minutes later, and the guards were all sprawled out on the cold flag stone floor. Jenks looked quite faint as Rosalie marched over to him and yanked him to his feet.

"Lets go, before something else happens" Alice said.

"C-can't... do it" Jenks whispered as Rosalie tried to encourage him to leap over the wall first.

Alice rolled her eyes and threw Jason over her shoulder with surprising strength. Once they were all over the wall, she placed him down again. "Stay out of trouble, we don't want to be saving you again" She winked, "Don't go back home, just leave now. Lie low for a while" She instructed.

"Thank you, so much. You will be re-payed most profusely for this" Jenks shook each of their hands before leaving.

"Not bad for our first mission" Bella said.

"Wait until the guys find out about this" Alice grinned.

* * *

**Review! :) **


	5. Anticipation

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of the content in Charlies Angels either.**

* * *

The sand and pebbles crunched under Bella's feet. The salty scent from the sea wafted over, carried by the strong wind. Her hair was flying around her head, making her look like some sort of Medusa. The cold would have bothered her, if it weren't for her skin already being permanently icy cold. Renesmee's giggles could be heard only faintly as she splashed about in a puddle. Bella felt a hand brush hers and grasp it, and she squeezed the hand back.

"This is just like old times" Bella smiled.

"Yeah" Jacob replied, "Except technically you're dead, and you have a kid" He grinned.

"Jake!" Bella nudged him. She knew he was only playing, but his words did sometimes bother her.

"So when do I get involved in all of this Charlies Angels stuff?" Jacob asked, tactfully changing the subject. Bella laughed.

"Nobody actually calls it that, Jake. Just a warning" She winked, and shrugged, "I don't know. Haven't you spoke to Charlie about this? He said he'd contact you if we needed you" She told him.

It had been two weeks now since her first mission, but the memory of it never failed to fill Bella with excitement and a rush of adrenaline. She, and her sisters, were eagerly waiting in anticipation for news off Charlie about there next job. It couldn't be long now.

"Jake! _Jacob_!" Renesmee yelled over the wind. She was holding something up in the air.

"I'm coming, Nessie!" Jacob called, he turned to Bella, "I just want some action, that's all. From what you've been telling me, you guys get to do some pretty cool stuff" He said with a light chuckle.

"I'm not sure I want you helping us" Bella confessed. Jacob looked at her, and she explained, "Its dangerous for you. You have a better chance of being hurt; you're not one hundred and ten percent indestructible" Bella sighed.

Jacob laughed, "I'll be fine" He reasured her.

"Jacob!" Renesmee shouted again.

"I better go and see whats up with her" Jacob said. He let go of Bella's hand, and raced off to see what Renesmee was trying to show him.

An hour later, drenched to the bone and picking sea weed out of her curls, Renesmee climbed into the back of Edward's Volvo. Jacob tapped on the glass of her window and gave a wave, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. Bella buckled herself into the passenger seat, and Edward started the engine. For Renesmee's benefit, he turned on the heater.

"Did you have fun with Jacob?" He asked his daughter as they reversed.

"Yeah. We found loads of neat stuff in the rock pools" Renesmee told him cheerfully.

"You spend too much time with Jake; you're starting to sound like him" Bella smiled.

"Sure, sure" Renesmee yawned, closing her eyes and going silent.

"I've been thinking" Edward announced after a while.

"Mm?" Replied Bella.

"We should go on holiday for a while, You, Nessie and me" Edward told her.

"Why?" Bella blinked.

"No particular reason. It would just be nice to get away" Edward replied.

"Whats going on?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowed. Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Usually, when you suggest going away for a while, something bad is coming" Bella reminded him.

"Well that's not the case this time" Edward promised.

"Where are we going to go? Hardly anywhere sunny" Bella said.

"I was thinking Isle Esme" Edward offered.

"But that maid, she knew, didn't she? And if we turn up with Nessie..." Bella's brow rippled.

"Its none of her business" Edward said firmly.

Bella nodded, and fell back into her seat. She leaned her head against the window and looked out of it at the sheeting rain that had just begun to fall. It pattered on the roof of the car, splashing around the tires. _Maybe it will be nice to get away from this for a while... _Bella mused. It was so peaceful that Bella closed her eyes, and half wished that she could drift off for a while.

* * *

**Review! :) **


	6. The Big One

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of the content in Charlies Angels either.**

* * *

The Cullen house had taken a transformation over the past few weeks. Esme had been in her element, whipping in and out of the house, returning with her arms laden with bundles of wall paper samples and huge pots of paints, which she carried effortlessly. She had transformed a portion of the garage - much to the irritation of the other Cullen's - into a sort of head quarters for Charlie's project.

The others were amazed when they were finally allowed inside. Two long leather sofas sat facing each other in the middle of the room, a shiny coffee table strewn with documents between them. A huge plasma television lined the wall, with two smaller versions on either side of it. Tall filing cabinets and bookshelves were stacked against the North wall. Esme grinned as she stepped forward to one of them.

"Watch this!" She told them. With an expert flourish, she pressed into one of the books with the heel of her hand. It was a nondescript book, which would be hardly noticed otherwise. "Et voila" Esme said softly, as the bookcase swung open with a click.

"I excected as much" Edward grinned.

"There's nothing in there yet, I need a few ideas" Esme explained, pulling a lever that was suddenly revealed. The bookcase closed again.

"This is brilliant, Esme" Bella smiled, looking around the room again.

"I just wanted somewhere you girls could work properly" Esme said a little shyly.

Two days later Charlie had arrived to inspect the HQ. He nodded to show that he approved, "I'll drop by later with a few files and gadgets. This will be a safe place to keep them" He had announced.

It was now a week later, and Bella, Alice and Rosalie were just itching for their second mission, and a chance to be briefed properly in the room. And at eight minutes past one that morning, they received a call.

"Meet me outside the garage. Its urgent" Charlie had said, sounding a little tired and hoarse. Bella felt a little worried; she hoped her father wasn't over-working himself.

Not even a minute later they were outside. It was a clear night, the sky alight with twinkling stars. Some sort of insect hummed in the distance, and the golden glow from the lights Esme had installed along the outside walls draped them all in a yellow pool. Charlie was rubbing his face and yawning as he arrived.

"Have you had any sleep, Dad?" Bella asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I had a few hours kip on Monday" He replied. It was now Wednesday (well, the early hours).

"Dad, you need to get some rest. As soon as you've finished here" Bella told him.

"Thanks Bells, but I'll be alright. You don't need to look after me all the time" Charlie said with an attempted wink. His eyes looked a little blood shot.

Rosalie pressed a button on the keys in her hand and the wall started to rise up to allow them into the garage. They strode along the cars, which were dim inside, eerie even. The air here was cool and smelt like petrol. There was a code on the heavy metal door that hid the HQ, and Alice deftly tapped in a few numbers. There was a buzzing noise, and the handle on the door flipped up to admit them.

Spotlights had been fitted along the ceiling, and they glowed faintly. Bella turned them up to there brightest as she passed the switch. She joined Alice and Rosalie on the sofa, and Charlie sat across from them. He dug inside his bulky coat and pulled out a large brown envelope. Inside was a few scattered photographs, what looked like a map, and many files.

"Girls, this is going to be the start of a very complex and dangerous mission. If you wish to turn back now, I understand" Charlie said.

Alice gave a small laugh, "Bring it" She hissed, showing all of her gleaming teeth. Charlie shuddered a little.

"The first part of this case involves a robbery" Charlie began. He handed out a picture of a balding man with a smoking cigar hanging out of his mouth, "Meet Paul Gonzalos. He's a millionaire, owning a huge company that makes and sells weapons. Mr Gonzalos has been very helpful, selling his high quality products to ourselves and the army, plus other teams" Charlie said.

"So he's a good guy?" Alice enquired, studying the picture with sharp eyes.

"Not quite" Charlie gave a faint smile, "This is where it all starts to get a little sticky. Gonzalos has caught wind of a robbery taking place in one of his factories in Port Angles. He's asked us to make sure that the robbers are stopped. But whilst we were doing some digging around, we noticed things that caught our attention. Gonzalos has been selling his weapons to a Italian mob, who have been very generously paying his double the amount he charges to keep him quiet" Charlie took out another picture. A skinny man with dark hair and a suspicious expression was turning a corner on a busy street. A few blurred figures were close behind him.

"What do they call themselves?" Bella asked, feeling her interest in the matter building.

"They are simply known as Red. The man in the picture is the leader of the gang; Stefano Goi. The people behind him are members of the gang" Charlie answered.

"So whats the problem?" Rosalie asked, leaning back on the leather sofa.

"Unfortunately, Gonzalos is a foolish, greedy man. He never thought to question why they payed him double, or why they wanted the weapons. He simply saw the prospect of extra cash and took it without hesitation. But now he's found out about what Stefano Goi really wants the weapons for. He tried to stop the deal, but then Goi got nasty. This is where Cecile Gonzalos comes into it" Charlie flaunted a third picture.

A young woman with dark hair was laughing at the camera. Her face was kind and gorgeous. She could have easily been a model - or a vampire.

"Paul's wife" Bella stated.

"Nope, Cecile is Paul's daughter. His only child, his pride and joy" Charlie looked directly at Bella as he said this, and Bella smiled, knowing that if she still could she'd been blushing her trademark beetroot red.

"Stefano is threatening Gonzalos with hurting Cecile" Alice guessed.

"Yep. He's told Gonzalos that if he doesn't continue with his orders than Cecile won't be quite so pretty any more..." Charlie grimaced, "As Gonzalos has been a very good manufacturer for us, we've decided to help him out. That and Cecile is an innocent woman. We're also hoping to catch Goi and his little cronies too. We'll need to get an official statement from Gonzalos before we decided what to do with him" Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked exhausted.

"I think the sudden load of imporant work is draining you, Dad" Bella teased.

"You have no idea" Charlie looked up, "Still, I'm glad. Its making my job finally more interesting".

"The robbery?" Rosalie reminded him.

"Ah, yes. We'd like you three to intervene with Red's plans. We know that Goi won't turn up; he thinks he's far too important to do things like that. He'll most likely send a few of his gang. Stop the robbery, but don't hurt the gang members too badly. Just do enough to scare them off" Charlie explained.

"But won't this put Cecile in more danger?" Alice asked.

"We're keeping a close eye on Cecile" Charlie paused, "Actually, we had a little idea about that. Do you think Esme would take Cecile under her wing? I know she probably won't want to get involved. It is asking a lot" Charlie said.

"Esme would be thrilled, I'm sure" Bella reassured him.

"Good, good" Charlie stood up, "I'll leave the info with you. Plan whatever you want, but you'll need to be ready by midnight tomorrow, the robbery should take place around half past if our theories were correct. Good luck girls, make sure you call if you need to".

"Dad, go and get some sleep" Bella said firmly.

"Don't worry, that's just where I'm heading" Charlie promised.

"Do you want one of us to drive you back?" Bella offered.

"No, no, I'm fine" Charlie said, before letting out a huge tell-tale yawn.

"Dad, you aren't driving like this. Go and get in the cruiser, I'll drive you home" Bella demanded.

"Thanks, Bells" Charlie said, his crinkly brown eyes twinkling.

* * *

**Review! :) **


	7. Unexpected

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of the content in Charlies Angels either.**

* * *

"Guys, I'm getting seriously bored now. How long until they arrive?" Alice's voice crackled down the walk talkies held by Bella and Rosalie. She was sat on top of the warehouse roof, looking out at the moon and dimly lit road in front of them.

"Ten minutes" Rosalie replied.

She was sat in the guards house, her legs propped up on the control panel, though carefully situated away from the many buttons that controlled the gates. It had been far too easy to quietly sneak inside and inject the guard with drugs that would knock him out for a few hours. Rosalie had let him slump to the floor and carelessly left him there. She prodded him with the toe of her boot, but he did not stir. The TV's in front of her showed the inside of the warehouse. A figure was moving through the many boxes and machines.

"Hows it going, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm alright" Bella confirmed.

"They're here!" Rosalie jumped up, looking at the long black car that had pulled up outside the gates.

"I saw something like this happening" Alice confessed, now perched, stanced for attack. Bella had hidden behind a pile of boxes.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Rosalie hissed.

"I thought they'd change their minds. I was sure I was seeing it before they made their definite plans" Alice said.

"Do we all remember the plan?" Bella asked, trying to divert them from their quarrel.

"Yep. Lets do this" Alice said, lowering her voice as a gang of men began to pile out of the car. Simultaneously, all three of them gagged.

"Who else smells dog?" Rosalie said quietly.

"I hardly noticed" Bella whispered, "I suppose its just because its a different smell from Jake..." She trailed off as something sank in.

"I did _not_ see this coming" Alice said.

"This has ruined the whole plan" Rosalie cried.

"Lets just do what we said, I'm sure this little hiccup is nothing" Bella soothed. The walk talkies all beeped as they each turned them off.

In a flash, Rosalie had dragged the guard from the floor and sat him up in the chair. She tried to make him look conscious before ducking down onto the floor. With her own hands she started to press some buttons, which she had memorised before. She set off the alarm, but knew she needn't worry; this was all part of the plan, nobody would come to intervene. Everything just had to look as natural as possible. As she had guessed, the gang ignored this and advanced towards the warehouse. Unexpectedly, a bullet screeched through the air and shattered the glass window of the guard house. Rosalie managed to pull the guard out of the way just in time.

Up on the roof, Alice was ready with the load harpoon gun. She shot it, and the harpoons flew like gleaming birds through the air. They stuck into the brick, and Alice carefully, and gracefully, abseiled down onto the ground. She waited until the gang were near enough, and then swung her leg through the air, causing an avalanche to fall in the form of startled young men. As they fell to the floor, she quickly flashed out of site, a gun loaded with darts, fuelled with the same drug that had been used by Rosalie, waiting in her hand. Before they could do anything more, the werewolfs were attacked by the darts. They fell down again, and this time did not get up. Alice had feared the drugs would not work against them, but, to her relief, she had been wrong.

Rosalie and Alice waited anxiously, it was only Bella left to act now. Some of the gang had managed to escape the darts, and were running back towards the gates, yelling. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Roared a male voice. The three girls froze, peeking to see with their extra sharp eye sight who the speaker was.

"Gio" They all snarled.

Stefano Gio was ordering his men back towards the warehouse, insulting them for being such cowards. He hadn't changed from the time of the photo the girls had seen. The scent of dog was not wafting from him. He was definitely human.

Bella quickly took the tiny silver phone from her pocket and alerted the cops that it was time for them to ambush. The door fell to the floor with a crash, and footsteps echoed around the warehouse. Bella stood up and whipped round to another set of boxes. She could feel the gun - identical to Alice's - resting by her thigh, but she didn't want to use it. Not if she could help it.

"Wait, there's someone here!" Stefano's voice rang loud and clear.

"That's right" Bella rose, hoping that her fear would not be evident.

"What do we have here?" Stefano kept perfectly calm, walking slowly towards Bella. He didn't seem to have detected her species, but the two men behind him were looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm afraid you're going to fail here. The police are on their way, I have colleagues outside, you cannot escape" Bella told him. She was surprising herself.

"Is that so? I'll have you know I've escaped worse than this" Stefano sneered, "Where is Gonzalos? To afraid to show his face?".

"Mr Gonzalos will be dealed with in our own way. Its none of your concern" Bella hoped that she could keep stalling. She didn't know exactly when the police would arrive.

"Bella!" Alice gasped, flying forwards, Rosalie behind her. They stood by Bella's side, glaring at Stefano.

"Oh, well how charming" Stefano drawled, "Unfortunately, you are no match for us. Boys" Stefano lazily inspected his nails.

The two men ran at the girls, but they too were ready. In one swift movement, Rosalie and Bella had shot Alice up into the air, and she landed on one of the highest boxes. "Ah, I see. Keep the runt of the litter safe?" Stefano said softly.

"Not quite" Alice grinned. She span through the air, her legs like propellers. The men were knocked to the ground. Bella picked one of them up and through him with a slam into one of the boxes. Foam peanuts scattered all over, burying the enemy up to his neck. Alice delivered a kick to his face with her foot.

Lights suddenly blared, and voices could be heard. Stefano glared at the girls, and he pulled a lever beside him so that the warehouse was suddenly coated in darkness again. A scream ripped through the air, and everyone had just enough time to see Stefano crawling out of a high window. Something was gleaming in his hands, and with a gasp of horror they all realised that it was a lock of Rosalie's hair. Stefano rubbed it against his cheek, breathing in its scent.

"Creep!" Rosalie screamed as he disappeared.

"Dad!" Bella ran towards Charlie, who had just turned the lights back on, "Dad I'm so sorry! We couldn't stop him!" She cried.

"Its okay, Bells. We'll get him" Charlie said quietly, his jaw set hard, his eyes stuck on the window.

* * *

**Review! :) **


	8. Cecile

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of the content in Charlies Angels either.**

* * *

"Alice, please. I think the table is polished enough now" Edward sighed.

Alice had been cleaning the Cullen house vigorously the past two days. She had screamed at Emmett when he flung himself onto the sofa after she had spent a good ten minutes sorting out the perfect cushion arangement. It was like she was planning for one of her lavish parties. She had also been busy making sure that every little detail of the Cullen's biggest secret would be covered up.

"She'll be here in about ten minutes" Bella announced. She was sat on the rug with Renesmee, who was reading through a heavy book.

"Please people, _try_ your best to be human" Alice begged, picking up her cloth and can of polish.

Without really meaning to, every person in the room - except from Alice - turned to give Jasper a worried glance. He grimaced, and Alice glared, "Give him some credit! He did fine with Bella, didn't he?" She snapped.

"Hmph" Said Rosalie. She was obviously remembering Bella's disastrous eighteenth Birthday party.

"Hey Jaz, I need your help with something in the garage. Come on" Emmett said tactfully, trying to prevent an argument. He rose from his place on the sofa and Jasper followed him, Alice brushing his shoulder with her hand as he passed.

Ten minutes later, the sound of an engine could be heard outside. Alice flew over to the front door, and yanked it open. "Cecile!" She cried.

Cecile Gonzalos had changed only slightly since the photograph. She looked worn out, anxious even, as she made her way to the front door. Her hair curved under her neck in a wavy brown bob. Her huge eyes were heavily lidded, outlined in deep black kohl. Her smile was mysterious.

"Alice" She spoke, in an Italian accent, "Alice thank you so much for this" She hugged Alice softly, and it was revealed that she was only a few inches taller.

"Its not a problem" Alice smiled.

"You're just doing your job, I understand" Cecile added.

"Oh no, I'm not just doing this because I've been told you" Alice took Cecile's bags from her, "I'm doing this because I _want_ to. None of us want you hurt" Alice started up the stairs.

Cecile turned to look at the rest of them. Her eyes fell on Renesmee, "What a darling child" She gasped.

"This is Renesmee, my daughter" Bella announced. She stood up, picking a piece of loose thread from the rug off her jeans, "And I'm Bella".

"You must be Rosalie then" Cecile guessed.

"Yes. Would you like anything to eat?" Rosalie asked, remembering that humans seemed to require a constant stream of food.

"Some coffee would be nice, actually" Cecile replied.

"I'll get that for you right away" Rosalie said.

Bella and Edward gaped at her, amazed that she was for once treating a stranger with kindness. When the idea had first been brought up, Rosalie had been the first to object, pointing out that Cecile being with them was putting them all in danger. It had been the Edward-Bella relationship all over again. Carlisle and Charlie had reasoned with her, though.

"Oh, and here are Emmett and Jasper" Bella noticed them walking back to the house.

"Rosalie and Alice's husbands?" Cecile said.

"Jasper is also Rosalie's twin brother" Bella nodded.

Emmett was his usual cheerful self as he ambled into the room. He descended on Cecile instantly, pulling her into a tight hug. She gasped for shortage of breath, laughing when he released her. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Emmett" He said.

"Hello" Jasper said quietly. He was still stood by the door.

Alice glided down the stairs, and went to Jasper's side. She grabbed his hand and said in a voice so low that only the vampires could hear, "Don't worry, you aren't going to hurt her. In fact, you'll bond over books". Jasper still looked grim, but nodded.

"And Carlisle and Esme?" Cecile queried.

"They've gone for a walk. They should be back soon" Bella said, quickly covering up the fact that Carlisle and Esme had actually gone hunting.

Cecile turned out to be a pleasant person. She politely listened as each of the Cullens jabbered on to her, all assuring her that everything would be fine. And it turned out, by nightfall, that Alice was right. The rest of the Cullens were watching TV, something they wouldn't usually do. But Jasper was keeping his distance at the back of the room, reading a book. When Cecile appeared by his side, he looked startled, instantly tensing.

"You have superb taste" She complimented, nodding towards his book.

"You've read this?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I thought the ending was a little disappointing though" Cecile said.

"I agree. But if you think about it..." The rest of the Cullens smiled in relief as Cecile sat down and engrossed herself into a conversation with Jasper.

* * *

**A little drab, I know. But a big bit is coming. Review! :) **


End file.
